Yuno/Biography
Yuno is an orphan, since infancy as he is left in front of a church in a village called Hage, along with Asta. He spends his childhood in the said church and grows along with the other orphans. One day, during a trip home after grocery shopping with his foster family, Yuno overhears a few villagers talking about life in the Noble region of the Kingdom. After the sister explained the social status within the Kingdom, Yuno hears Asta's dream to become the Magic Emperor for the first time. Sometime later, a thug tries to take his necklace away from him so that he could sell it for the money. However, Asta steps in and forces the thug to return it. At the end, the said thug decides to leave without the necklace after the boy's rigorous attempt. Since then, Yuno stops crying and determines to take Asta's dream to be the Magic Emperor as his own as well. One night, Yuno and Asta go into the forest and stand on top of a hill while facing towards the Noble region. Asta begins to talk about their relationship as a family despite their lack of blood relation, which prompts Yuno to ask the reason behind the former's sudden interest of the topic. In that moment, they promise to treat their future comrades the same way they treat each other. Yuno and Asta also trained from time to time to sharpen their combat abilities. The training usually consists of Yuno tries to prevent Asta from advancing with his magic. After he sees Asta fails multiple times, Yuno suggests him to stop, which is rejected by Asta. To Yuno's surprise, the latter manages to breakthrough, which he then explains to the former that his persistence plays a significant role in his success. Years later, Yuno still lives at the church, where he takes care of chores such as doing laundry, chopping firewood or taking care of the younger children. When he turns 15 years old, Yuno receives his grimoire during the Grimoire Acceptance Ceremony. As he learns that he has received a grimoire similar to the one possessed by the first Magic Emperor, Yuno declares his ambition to the public while brushing off Asta's declaration of rivalry. Later that day, Yuno is confronted by Lebuty, who manages to snatch his grimoire and immobilizes Yuno with his magic. Once again, Asta steps in to save him, which prompts Yuno to clarify his previous statement during the ceremony and declares Asta as his rival. Six months later, Yuno attends the Magic Knights Entrance Exam, where he manages to easily perform all of the required tasks. During the combat test, Yuno fights against Salim from a noble House Hapshass, which he finishes the moment it started. Yuno managed to impress the captains so much that all nine of them show their desires to put him in their ranks. Yuno chooses to join the Golden Dawn, as he believes that entering the strongest squad is the fastest path to become the Magic Emperor. Before he leaves for his squad, Yuno stopped Sekke Bronzazza, Asta's opponent at the exam, from harming Asta whom is at the toilet. He intimidated Sekke by saying that he is not worthy of Asta and leaves without meeting his rival. As he meets his new squadmates, the young Knight is quickly being shunned by the other members due to his social standing. While he ignores their harsh treatment, Yuno begins to isolate himself as he hones his skills even further. A few days later, Yuno is dispatched with two of his squadmates to explore the newly emerged dungeon. As they enter, Yuno immediately activates one of his spells when he sees Asta's struggle with one of the dungeon's traps. After he saves him, Yuno confirms that he has paid his debt from when Asta saved his life. Yuno and his group then meet with Asta and Noelle Silva, but Yuno decides to stand in silence as his senior, Klaus Lunette, begins a conversation with Asta in which he believes to be a waste of time. Not long after, Klaus ends the conversation and orders Yuno to take them to the center of the dungeon after Mimosa Vermillion located it with her spell. Along the way, Yuno warns Klaus to not underestimate Asta after hearing his condescending remark about his rival. Not long after, they finally arrive at the gate to the center of the dungeon. Unfortunately, an ambush manage to breakthrough Mimosa's defenses, which prompt Yuno and Klaus to prepare and fight the perpetrator. Klaus immediately asks Yuno to be his support in the fight as soon as the mage from the Diamond Kingdom, Mars, tries to attack Mimosa whom has begun her healing treatment. They end up in a stalemate with each sides unable to breakthrough the other's magic attacks. Suddenly, Klaus asks Yuno to leave and conquer the dungeon on his own. Yuno declines at first, but soon agrees after Klaus gave him a direct order. However, Yuno quickly turns back to protect Klaus from an incoming attack and declares that he will not leave his comrade behind. After he explains himself to Klaus, Yuno releases his magical power and activates two spells at the same time. He then states that the Golden Dawn will be the one to conquer the dungeon. Unfortunately, as the fight continues, Mars manages to suppress Yuno with the latter barely able to remain standing as his spells begin to vanish. Mars continues his assaults as Yuno struggles to evade every attacks. Yuno tries to launch another attack, but it resulted in another failure as Mars reinforces himself with crystal-made armor. Mars then asks Yuno to give up and admit defeat, which reminds him of the past when he trained with Asta. The memories lead to Yuno's refusal on admitting defeat as he continues to evade Mars' merciless attacks. When one of the attacks is about to hit, Asta steps in and stops it. Asta's action slightly irritates Yuno as the former saves him yet again. He then begins to argue with his rival about his circumstances with Yuno tries to cover for his struggles. The arguments stop when Asta decides to join Yuno in the fight. Soon after, the fight continues when Mars creates a number of clone puppets with his magic to attack all of them. Yuno is then stuck fighting against these puppets while Asta is able to defeat Mars. After Klaus restrains the unconscious Mars, both the Golden Dawn and the Black Bull members enter the center of the dungeon with Asta forcefully cuts down the door. They are quickly taken by surprise with the spectacles, which they see behind the door. As soon as they enter, each members quickly explores the treasury and tries different magic tools within. Yuno then notices a scroll surrounded by wind streams as he opens it, the young Knight finds writings that he could not understand. Before he realizes it, the scroll and his grimoire begin to shine and the writings mysteriously disappear. Yuno then hears Luck Voltia warns them to get away from the door, but Yuno fails to react in time as he is ambushed by Mars' attack. The mage of the Diamond Kingdom then manages to trap him within a crystal structure, which renders him immobile. The crystal structure also prevents him from using his grimoire as Yuno is unable to help Mimosa and Noelle from Mars' attacks. Yuno then tries to slowly breaks his binding with his magic as he witnesses Asta suddenly releases a water-based attack. Unfortunately, Mars is able to suppress Asta and about to move in for the kill. Seeing this, Yuno forcefully breaks the crystals that have been binding him and quickly searches his grimoire for a spell to stop Mars. Unfortunately, he is unable to find a suitable spell, but he refuses to give up. At that moment, Yuno's surroundings suddenly become motionless as he finds a little girl with a pair of wings right by his side. The said girl then easily defeats Mars with a single blow. Afterwards, when Yuno looks back at her, she has already disappeared and similar writings, which he found within the scroll earlier, appear on a page of his grimoire. Not long after, the dungeon suddenly begins to collapse. Seeing that the dungeon begins to collapse, Yuno quickly creates a vessel for all of them to escape. They quickly head towards the exit after they failed to fulfill Asta's request of taking Mars with them. They manage to escape from the dungeon mostly unscathed due to Luck's guidance and effort of getting rid of any falling debris with Klaus. As soon as they are outside, Yuno quickly instructs them to take Asta to a safer place for Mimosa to properly heal him. When Asta regains his consciousness, Klaus suddenly hugs him and Yuno as the nobleman acknowledges them. After their return from the mission, Yuno immediately tries to activate the spell that he accidentally used to defeat Mars. Unfortunately, he fails as the spirit, which he saw, refuses to respond to his effort. A week after the mission's completion, Yuno along with Klaus and Mimosa travel to the Magic Knights headquarters to report about the mission. When they encounter Asta and Noelle, the five Knights then head to the designated venue together. Upon arrival, they are greeted by the Magic Emperor himself, Julius Novachrono whom then examines the treasures, which they took from the dungeon. While in the presence of the Magic Emperor, Yuno and Asta ask Julius about the method they should use to attain the Magic Emperor title. Julius simply explains that great results are very vital for the acknowledgment. Afterwards, Yuno is invited to attend a War Merits Conferment Ceremony that honors several Magic Knights that have produced the most results. At the end of the ceremony, Yuno and his fellow Knights whom explored the dungeon with him, are scrutinized during the celebratory banquet, but Yuno decides to remain silence. While he watches Asta confronts the honorary Knights, Yuno becomes curious when one of those Knights, Leopold Vermillion, declares Asta as his rival. Mimosa then explains to him that the two brothers from the Crimson Lion squad are her cousins. Not long after, someone suddenly enters the banquet hall and reveals that the Royal Capital is under attack. Yuno then joins his colleagues as they figure out a counterattack strategy. At the end, Yuno leaves along with Alecdora Sandler and Mimosa to the Northwest District of the Royal Capital. As they arrive, an army of corpses quickly surround them from every direction. Yuno then proceeds on defeating every corpses that he sees while Mimosa is healing the injured. After all of the corpses are defeated, Yuno's grimoire begins to shine and black substances manifest under their feet. At that moment, Yuno is lifted to the air by the wind spirit, which saved him from the substance, without Yuno's command. The said substances manage to transport both Alecdora and Mimosa away from the Royal Capital as a mage makes a sudden appearance. When the said mage, Catherine, begins to attack the citizens, Yuno whom was able to escape the spatial magic spell, quickly engages in a fight against her. As the fight begins, Yuno tries to find the reason behind the invasion but Catherine only reveals that their attack is a part of an assassination mission. She then quickly begins to outmatch him with her curse magic spell that slowly renders the latter's senses obsolete. During his struggle to land even a single attack against her, Yuno starts to reminisce his experiences since obtaining his grimoire where he is disappointed with his own slow progress of honing his skills. At the end, Catherine's spell finally takes all of his senses away from him. However, at that moment, Yuno's latent ability to sense mana is suddenly awakened, which allows him to summon Sylph whom has been lying within his grimoire. Using Sylph as his medium, Yuno launches an enormous attack towards his opponent. Using his new ability to sense mana, Yuno realizes that Catherine managed to survive his attack. The young Knight immediately moves towards her position in one of the towers of the city. As he is closing in, Yuno began to sense a sinister magical power is brewing inside the tower before his opponent is sent flying away from the said tower. When he arrives, Yuno encounters Charmy Pappitson in which after seeing her affiliation with the Black Bull squad, he believes that the sinister magical power was belong to her. Subsequently, Yuno passes out after he exhausted all of his mana from fighting the mysterious mage. Later on, as the invasion is over, Yuno strolls around the Royal Capital with Klaus and Mimosa. They then encounter Asta and the other Black Bull mages, whom are about to depart from the city. Yuno then launches an attack towards them, which turns into words of farewell to Asta. He then leaves without saying anything else to his rival. References Category:Subpages